Bloodlines - A Spiritual Point Of View
by Scarlet'sLetter
Summary: The whole book from Adrian's point of view.
1. Chapter 1

*Knock knock*

_Just ignore it and it will go away,_

_*knock knock knock*_

_Keep ignoring. _

"Adrian?"

I opened my eyes slowly. I couldn't ignore that voice.

"Adrian..." The voice hesitated. "Please come out. I know you can hear me."

I stared at an empty vodka bottle. One of many lying on the floor.

"Adrian," she pleaded. "The dinner is starting soon."

I remained silent. The Royal Dinner was the last thing I wanted to attend.

"Please," she said again. "I don't...I don't want to be alone."

Sighing, I pulled myself off the couch with a huge amount of effort. I made a lot of noise to let her know I was coming. Miraculously, I managed to shuffle across the room without falling over. I leaned against the door heavily for a moment and closed my eyes. Not that it helped.

I could still see her, everywhere.

I felt a familiar anger rise within me, along with an intense longing. I sighed again and unbolted the door. She stumbled in instantly, her eyes wide with anxiety. Sadness and lonliness were there too, but concern have overshadowed it. I didn't like that. The face was to young, her eyes too innocent. It was wrong for someone her age to go through so much, so soon.

Jill walked in and hugged me with a little too much enthusiasm. I wasn't stable enough to hold my own and stumbled a little. She retreated immediately, wrinkling her nose.

"You stink," she noted.

Really? I sniffed my shirt. I had only been in here for, oh, a week or so?

I studied her as she looked around the room. She looked beautiful. Her normally curly hair had been straightened and left loose. She wore a long, pale blue gown that radiated elegance. A perfect princess.

"You look great," I said, the words a little slurred. Jill smiled timidly.

"Wish I could say the same for you." She looked down, fiddling with a bracelet on her hand. "You _are_ coming...aren't you?" she asked finally, looking up. Her pale green eyes were wide and pleading.

I thought about that. Going to the dinner meant facing a lot of pitying looks, sympathetic smiles and of course, _her. _Seeing her happy. Seeing everybody happy. What fun.

Nope. Not going.

"Jailbait-"

"I know you don't want to," she said immediately, cutting me off. "But I'll be alone."

"You have Lissa-"

"Who won't talk to me," she said almost bitterly.

"And- wait, _what_?"

Jill just sighed. "Nothing. It's just, she won't have time to talk to me, with all the royals and all fawning over her."

I frowned. "Do you want me to talk to her?"

"No," she said quickly. "I don't.." She shook her head. "I just want you to come Adrian. Please."

I avoided her gaze and stared at the beige walls. This was the first time in a week since I had actually spoken to another person. No one else really cared that I was holed up in here. Lissa was Queen now. Christian, bleh. We never really became best buddies. It was a pretty depressing actually. I was always clubbing or partying, but never seemed to have friends when I actually needed them. My parents were no big help either. With my mother in jail, my dad was a nightmare to be around. His reputation had plummeted, and he was as pissed off as ever.

Guilt hit me with a force of a wrecking ball. Jill had visited me everyday. Well, if visited meant trying to talk to me through the door. I never responded, since I didn't want to upset her. Ignore the fact that I was in no condition to reply either. She still waited though, almost for half an hour each day. At first, she would call, but stopped when she realized that I wouldn't pick up. I met her gaze. She looked so sad. Those big, doe eyes were a dangerous weapon.

"Fine," I agreed reluctantly.

Jill smiled widely and hugged me again. She stepped back and looked at the room again. "Um, you should really call housekeeping you know."

I rolled my eyes and walked out. Jill followed, and started chatting about...something. I smiled. Everything was so easy with her.

It was refreshing to breathe in clean, smoke free air. The night was cool and the place was buzzing with life. People hurried around, trying to finish last minute jobs before the dinner. We strolled across the grounds at a leisurely pace, with a guardian behind us and two on each side. Of course. Jill was a princess now. Obviously she'd have a few guardians. Still too few, in my opinion, but I knew why Lissa had assigned Jill only three guardians. If she had more, she'd be overwhelmed. As we walked, I realized that I had no clue where we were headed.

"Jailbait, where are we going?"

She paused and looked up, smiling. "To my room. You have to clean up, after all."

I nodded and walked on. As we neared the main building, we could hear loud shouts and cries. The source wasn't that hard to locate. A huge group of Moroi citizens were trying to push their way into the Court. Numerous guardians held them back, but just barely. One in particular stood out, because he was taller than most of the others. I looked the other way immediately, trying to control the hate and burning anger and the urge to run forward and punch him. Jill noticed my stiff posture and walked quickly. She looked confused, but when she saw Belikov's silhouette, understanding lit her face. She tried to get me to talk to her, but I studiously ignored her. She quietened after she realized it was a futile attempt, and walked along silently.

"I'm sorry, Adrian," she said finally. "I totally understand what-"

"No, Jill, _you don't!"_ I lashed out, the last of my control slipping at those two words._ I understand._ No one did. Jill's guardians immediately came closer, waiting to restrain me if I got physical. "You don't understand at all, Jill, so stop trying to pretend like you do!"

Jill looked like she had just been slapped. I regretted the outburst almost instantly.

"Jailbait, I'm sorry. I really am." I took a deep breath. "I just need a minute. I'll meet you at your room, okay?"

She still wore that hurt look, but just nodded meekly. Without a word, I turned around and walked. I could imagine _her_ voice, chastising me, telling me to apologize. How she would flip her hair over her shoulders and cross her arms when I would refuse adamantly.

I cursed loudly, trying to block her face. If I kept thinking about this, I was going to break something soon.

I closed my eyes and stopped, inhaling deeply. I don't know why people said that it helped in calming you down. Bullshit.

Someone bumped into me. My eyes flashed open and I whirled around, ready to unleash my worst glare.

And met the eyes of Rose Hathaway.

* * *

I hope you guys liked it. Review, please! :)


	2. Chapter 2

I flinched.

She looked surprised. For a second, just a second, pity flashed in her eyes.

This was really turning out to be an _amazing_ night. Both of them in less than five minutes. Jeez. If I'd known this was going to happen, I would've stayed in my room. A small part of me told me that this was bound to happen, and I'd be stupid to not expect it. They were Lissa's and Christian's guardians, so obviously they'd be there.

But I was heartbroken. I was allowed to be childish and irrational.

I knew that she expected me to rant or beg. To scream and accuse. Everyone did, because that was what I was known for. But this time, I didn't want to do that. I didn't want to do what was expected of me. I didn't want their pity.

So I put on my best poker face. "Watch where you're going," I said, my voice dripping with typical Royal disdain. Rose looked shocked at my tone.

"Adrian-"

I didn't let her finish. I just brushed past her and walk away. I turned around a corner and leaned against the wall.

Being the better person didn't really make much of a difference.

With a sigh, I pushed myself off the wall and began my search for Jill. I had abolutely no idea where she was and neither did anyone else. Lissa must have kept her residence a secret. Smart move. After wandering around for nearly half an hour, I _finally_ found a guardian who was willing to take me to her room.

She was waiting outside. Her face lit up when she saw me.

"Finally!" she exhaled, running up to me. "I thought you weren't going to come."

"I said I would, didn't I?" I smiled. So this is what it was like to have a sibling. Nice to know at least _someone_ cared about me.

Jill beamed at me. "We're going to be late if you don't hurry Adrian," she said, her smile fading. "Lissa's already called and asked if I was ready."

"Does she know I'm coming?"

Jill shook her head.

"Good," I sighed. I didn't want Lissa to worry about me crashing her party. I was, after all, known for doing some pretty messed up things during formal events.

"You're clothes are inside," Jill said nervously. "They just arrived."

"I'll be quick, Jailbait," I smiled and patted her head. "I promise."

* * *

Forty five minutes later, Jill and I were inside. We _were _late, but it wasn't because of me. I'd showered and dressed in record time - twenty minutes. There was a _huge_ mob of Moroi outside. It wasn't a usual thing, but it was expected. This was the first dinner hosted by their new queen.

When we walked in, all converesation ceased, making Jill incredibly uncomfortable. "Chin up, head straight, shoulders back, Jailbait," I muttered, smiling at anyone who met my gaze. "And smile politely. Don't look so nervous."

She immediately followed what I told her. "I hate this," she said through her smile. I just laughed softly and led her to the a corner.

Our novelty wore off and people slowly began talking again. I steered Jill to one of the white clothed tables and sat down. "You did well," I remarked, halting a waiter carrying a tray of champagne. I reached for a glass and hesitated. After a moment, I waved him off. I was still pretty numb from all the vodka and didn't want anymore.

Jill look impressed. "No alcohol?"

I gave her a lazy smile. "It feels like a good night to stay sober."

She laughed at that and looked around. "So...now what?" she asked after a moment.

My eyes wandered. "Well, the dinner is more of a meet and greet rather than an actual dinner." I returned my gaze to her. "People normally socialize."

"I don't know anyone."

"That's the whole point of socializing."

Jill just sighed in response. When she looked up again, a small smile danced upon her lips. I poked her in the arm. "What are you smiling at?" Her cheeks turned pink. I grinned. "Okay, _who_ are you smiling at?"

"Just Eddie," she said offhandedly. "At least there's one familiar face. He's the only one who actually talks to me now." She looked up, suddenly distraught. "Oh, Adrian, I didn't mean it like that. I mean, I know that you're always there for me but I understand because you've already been through so much and-

"Jill," I cut her off, "You're going to faint from lack of air. Relax, it's okay." Never mind the fact that it did sting when she said that. A hand suddenly tapped my shoulder. Jill's eyes widened as she stood up hastily. I didn't need to turn to know that it was Lissa behind me.

"My Queen," I said grandly, sweeping an exagerrated bow. Lissa laughed. She looked ethereal,_ regal_ in her lavender gown. The perfect queen. Beside her, Christian snorted.

"Adrian," she said fondly. "I've missed you." She spotted Jill, who was half hidden behind me. She smiled, but it wasn't as warm as the one she'd given me. "Jill," she greeted. "You look beautiful."

Jill swallowed nervously. "So do you," she replied. "I mean, of course you do. You always do."

"Jill!" Christian said loudly, placing his arms on her shoulders. "I've been meaning to talk to you. "

"Really?" she asked, surprised. I eyed Christian curiously. Lissa touched my arm.

"I need to speak to you." Oh. So that's why. Christian pulled Jill away from us, talking animatedly. I turned back to Lissa. I could see Rose hovering a few feet away from us and pointedly ignored her.

"So talk," I said when she didn't continue.

"I've just missed you," she said simply. "I was worried about you. And I didn't think you'd be here." She tilted her head to Rose.

"Jailbait convinced me to come," I shrugged and looked around. "Looks like you've got the party of the year going on. I wouldn't miss it for the world," I said, deadpan.

Lissa laughed again and shook her head. "I actually like it, you know. Civilized conversations, not drunken slurs."

"You do know that you're just eighteen, right?"

She gave me a sad smile. "I've had to grow up much faster. You know that."

I did, and I hated that. Lissa was such a sweet person, it seemed so unfair that everything wrong should happen to her. What eighteen year old would honestly want the responsibility of leading an entire race?

I touched her hand, silently comforting her. After a moment, I asked, "Anyway, what's the update on the new laws?"

Lissa looked tired suddenly. "Thre's resistance," she sighed. "Obviously. People are pretty upset-"

A loud crash cut her off. Startled, we turned to look for the source of commotion. My eyes skipped over the screaming crowd and zeroed in on a group of people dressed in black.

With stakes clenched in their hands.

The world seemed to slow down for a second.

The group headed for us. I was shoved away by the someone and every guardian in the room converged upon Lissa. Her eyes wide open, terrified. Rose grabbing one of the assasins in a headlock, surprise flitting across her face. Christian running towards Lissa. Where was Jill?

The world seemed to speed up again at that ealization, a blur of black and white.

Screaming, china breaking. Assasins yelling, guardians trying to knock them out, not kill them. Eddie was suddenly by my side, helping me up. I didn't hear what he was saying, my eyes scanning the room for Jill instead. I finally found her, hiding under a table. I sighed in relief and started towards her, but my eyes locked onto something.

Everyone was so focused on Lissa they failed to notice something.

One single assasin slipping into the room.

My eyes widened when I realized what was going to happen. I turned to shove Eddie towards Jill, but he was already running towards her. He was fast,but not fast enough. The assasin closed in on Jill.

_Not her._

He grabbed Jill by her arm.

"_Jill!"_ I screamed running to her.

As the stake pierced her heart, her eyes were wide open in terror.

* * *

I'm not really sure I did justice to this scene or this chapter. And I know some of you expected a huge confrontation going on, so I'm really sorry to disappoint. Adrian basically wants to forget about he,r so what better way than to ignore her?

Anyway, thank you, reviewers. :)

**Guest 1- **Glad you liked it. :) Thanks for reviewing!

**Guest 2 - **Will do :P

**pixie's - **I hope I'll finish the whole thing too. I'm not really known for finishing stuff, and I have till date, _never_ completed a fanfiction (And I've been a member for around 5 years, under different accounts) I'll try though, and I'm so happy you liked it. :)

**Izzie- **Thanks for reviewing! :) Sorry for the pathetic confrontation :P

**Silvine Graycin - **I know what you mean. I usually don't write alternate fics, and have never wanted to, but I haven't found a good Adrian POV, so just thought I'd give it a shot. Thanks for reviewing, and taking notice of the title. :)

**CherrySlushLover - **One of my favourite fanfic people. :) Thanks for reviewing!


End file.
